Redenção
by Narizinho
Summary: A escolha é um imperativo necessário. - HIATUS.
1. NOTAS

**AVISOS/NOTAS**:

**¹** Peço_ miiiiiiiiiiiiiiil_ desculpas por ter abandonado a fic, foi uma falta muito grande de consideração com vocês, leitores. 2009 foi um ano corrido pra mim e eu também fiz um pouco de corpo mole, mas o que importa é que eu estou _reescrevendo _a fic; aliás, corrigindo-a e fazendo algumas modificações. Espero que seja do agrado de vocês e que compense a demora. E claro, que eu não tenha perdido leitores.

**² NÃO, NÃO VOU ABANDONAR A FIC OUTRA VEZ! PALAVRA DE ESCOTEIRO! :D**

**³ No capítulo seguinte, o prefácio e todo o resto da fic :D**

**UMA ÚLTIMA NOTA:**

**REDENÇÃO é postada no perfil da comunidade **_Fics Sakura e Sasuke_** e contém as mesmas modificações e afins que aparecerão aqui. Espero que não aconteça nenhum mal entendido em virtude disso.**

* * *

_Boa leitura e_ê._

_

* * *

  
_


	2. PREFÁCIO

**ATENÇÃO**: **Esta fanfiction contém cenas de sexo, estupro, masturbação, relações homossexuais, possivelmente palavras de baixo calão e violência. ESTA FANFICTION NÃO É VEÍCULO PARA APOLOGIA ALGUMA À QUALQUER RELIGIÃO/DOUTRINA QUE SEJA!  
**

**N/A:** Como alguns sabem, esta fanfic é desenvolvida a partir de uma drabble minha ou tentativa de drabble _Desejo&Fé_, que está entre as minhas fanfictions, neste perfil. E o último parágrafo do prefácio, é essa bendita drabble.

* * *

**REDENÇÃO**

_Porque a escolha é um imperativo necessário._

_

* * *

_

**PREFÁCIO: **_O PADRE_

Sob a então fraca iluminação da pequena cidade, uma alma sufocada na dor perambulava. As lágrimas as quais derramava penoso misturavam-se às lágrimas celestes que caíam angustiadas. A penumbra não acalentava, nem escondia a amargura que aquela noite trazia. Descalços, os pés caminhavam, guiando seu corpo frágil e mirrado sobre o concreto gélido lavado pela chuva. Ah, a chuva... A chuva que a tudo lavava; exceto o seu desgosto, a sua angústia; as marcas daquelas lágrimas tão torturantes. Seria ele, pequeno demais para suportar a tudo aquilo? A única resposta a qual possuía aquele momento, era a dor; aliás, as dores. Dores físicas, psicológicas, espirituais. O que seria dele a partir daquele momento? Viveria sozinho, pelas ruas, a mendigar? Sozinho pelas ruas, sujeito à outro acidente como aquele? Uma infância destruída, talvez.

"Deus... O Senhor pode me ouvir?"

O caminhar sem rumo guiou-lhe os pés às escadarias de uma catedral. Cansado, subiu vagaroso a todos os degraus. Acomodou-se num canto da enorme e pesada porta de madeira. O frio a chicotear o corpo seminu da criança, o barulho constante da chuva, juntamente com as lágrimas, orquestravam uma serenata fúnebre, a qual embalava-lhe os devaneios infantis, amedrontados e confusos ao adormecer.

_E num flash..._

De certa forma, era um ombro amigo, porém. O ombro amigo o qual lhe acalentava o espírito. Era um conselheiro; suas palavras mansas lhe enxugavam as lágrimas quando preciso - embora ele a ouvisse através de uma parede de confessionário. Sasuke, um jovem padre que incrivelmente não se enfadava com as confissões da fiel, assim como todos os padres. Todavia, sempre a escutava com carinho; dos seus menores pecados, aos seus pecados de peso, pecados de luxúria. Errado, ele sabia o quão era sentir seus desejos carnais aflorarem a cada descrição das noites de volúpia que saiam daquela boca através do biombo de madeira do confessionário; derretia-se ao ver sua expressão ligeiramente arrependida, num misto de perversão e lascívia. Parecia que o fazia de propósito, apenas para induzi-lo ao pecado. Distorcer-lo. Obrigá-lo a fazer o que tanto temia... Pecar. Pecava em pensamentos. Ele a desejava. Por vezes, no meio da noite, acordava suado e os flashes dos sonhos libertinos reboavam por suas memórias e o baixo-ventre sofria com certa urgência. E de tanta urgência, numa das confissões o pecado guiara suas mãos ao zíper da calça, obrigando-o a descerrá-lo; em poucos segundos o membro rosado do jovem padre respirava livre daqueles tecidos, latejante, membro aquele, que clamava por socorro. Por instantes poucos esqueceu-se do pecado que estava a cometer e levou uma das mãos ao pênis e passou a massageá-lo. As descrições e a cadência de movimentos aplicados ao membro pulsante eram uma fusão enlouquecedora para ele; que rapidamente fora levado ao êxtase, cerrando as pálpebras e gemendo, antecedendo a ejaculação que sujara um crucifixo que se encontrava por perto. Estava feito. O desejo subjugara a fé. E o entreabrir dos olhos, revelou a figura de cabelos róseos o fitava indiscreta. "Você não precisará mais disso..." – ela o disse, tomando em suas mãos, o membro do jovem padre.


	3. CHAPTER I

**REDENÇÃO**

_Porque a escolha é um imperativo necessário._

_

* * *

_

**CHAPTER I: **_A PUTA_

Imensas, macias, cheias de plumas brancas. Plumas que os anjos carregam nas desmedidas asas em suas costas. Ela seria um anjo. E pintaria em suas asas, as coisas mais bonitas a seu ver, caso as portasse. Ao contrário dos outros anjos, ela teria asas coloridas; asas vivas. Seria um anjo celeste. _Era _um anjo celeste.

E como todos os anjos, o sorriso largo e inocente nunca deixava de estampar-lhe os lábios. Uma criança diferente, talvez. O brilho singular dos orbes verdes e os finos cabelos róseos acrescentavam-lhe um ar divertido.

Porém, mais divertido – para ela – era a maneira como o vento lhe despenteava as madeixas finas e claramente rosadas. O calor confortante do sol, a alegre brisa marítima, a sensação da areia úmida sob seus pés; ela respirou fundo absorvendo todo aquele cheiro de mar, areia e peixe.

— PAAAAAAAI! — o grito estridente da filha quase o ensurdeceu, fazendo-o levantar-se num pulo da cadeira e com os olhos arregalados.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa, Sakura? — perguntou ele, desesperado.

— Não. — ela sorriu largo e coçou a cabeça. — É que eu queria catar conchinhas.

**-**

A brisa marítima havia perdido a leveza. O sol já não portava o mesmo calor confortante. Nem mesmo a areia úmida transmitia aquela deliciosa sensação aos seus pés descalços. O brilho singular das esmeraldas eram inexistentes; eram apenas uma sombra esverdeada. O sorriso largo e inocente há muito morrera. Os cabelos rosados acrescentavam-lhe à face descorada um semblante de amargura e confusão.

Ela já não era mais uma criança. Tampouco um anjo; tampouco um anjo celeste. Ela havia pintado suas asas, porém. Havia pintado suas plumas brancas com o negror da solidão, da amargura. O paraíso havia caído em lágrimas. As fraquezas a haviam dominado; era escrava da dor; escrava da luxúria. _Era_ um anjo caído, afogado em seu próprio vinho.


	4. CHAPTER II

**REDENÇÃO**

_Porque a escolha é um imperativo necessário._

_

* * *

_

**CHAPTER II: **_O__ PERVERTIDO_

Frágil, a garoa rolava pelos vidros das janelas, anunciando a chegada de um temporal. O vento caminhava vagaroso pela pequena cidade. Uma noite fresca. Parcialmente livre dos braços do calor da estação. _Maldito verão!_ Assim o Uchiha mais velho praguejava; o menor achava graça nos resmungos do irmão. Era raro ouvi-lo falar; e quando o ouvia, era apenas mais uma das incontáveis reclamações feitas ao longo de tantos anos. Contudo, naquela noite, naquele dia, o pequeno sequer ouviu a voz do irmão. Aquela noite... Há três anos, numa noite como aquela a morte viera camuflada na garoa e levara consigo duas pessoas. As duas pessoas as quais deixaram um vácuo nas existências agora vazias dos irmãos Uchiha.

Restaram-lhes, porém, um ao outro. Era hora de aprender a lidar com as perdas e valorizar as pessoas que os cercavam. Todavia a morte dos pais permanecia uma incógnita para o pequeno Sasuke, que embora insistisse em questionar o irmão a respeito disso, tornava-se apenas mais curioso ante as meias-respostas e cortadas de assunto do irmão.

— Sasuke, já não combinamos de não falar mais disso?

— Mas...

O olhar vítreo e impassível de Itachi paralisara também o irmão mais novo, que de imediato entendera que a conversa estava encerrada.

— Já está tarde. Vá dormir, Sasuke.

Sem titubear, o pequeno apenas o obedece. Talvez respeitasse a autoridade do irmão mais velho, ou simplesmente escondia certo medo; medo do que ele pudesse fazer, e talvez medo do próprio Uchiha Itachi. Por que Itachi nunca falava daquilo? Seria cruel demais para falar sobre esse assunto com o irmão mais novo? Tendo em vista o possível raciocínio de Sasuke, Itachi o chamou, fazendo-o cessar a caminhada.

— Sim, Itachi. — respondeu ele, apenas, ainda com as costas para o irmão.

Itachi caminhou até o irmão mais novo, agachou-se a frente dele e pôs uma de suas mãos no ombro esquerdo do pequeno; e olhando-o nos olhos, o questionou.

— Sasuke, você tem medo de mim?

O olhar tímido de Sasuke encontrou o nada, olhando para qualquer outra coisa, menos para o irmão mais velho que se encontrava bem a sua frente. Por algum motivo, sentia-se intimidado; e tal motivo permanecia sem explicação.

Com a lateral do dedo indicador, Itachi ergueu o queixo do Uchiha mais novo.

— Olhe pra mim.

De imediato, Sasuke o fez.

— Sasuke... Não quero e nem preciso que você tenha medo de mim. Apenas me respeite. — finalizou tentando sorrir por entre as feições cansadas e as olheiras.

— Cla... Claro...

— Eu me sinto ofendido por esse seu receio, Sasuke.

— D..Des...Desculpe, Itachi. Eu não queria ofender você. Seria a última coisa que eu faria. — encerrou abraçando o irmão.

Sasuke esqueceu suas dúvidas e apenas desfrutou da afabilidade e da segurança daquele abraço de Itachi; ele sorriu inocente. O olhar cansado de Itachi, uma máscara. A explosão mais violenta de sentimentos que se passava pelo interior de Uchiha Itachi era mascarada pelo semblante abatido e frio. Porém, ele sorriu ante a atitude do irmão mais novo. Itachi ergueu-se, com Sasuke nos braços e, atravessando o estreito corredor levava o irmão mais novo até o quarto. Sasuke não podia deixar de admitir que o calor do colo de Itachi fosse acalentador.

Delicadamente, Itachi depositou o corpo de Sasuke na cama e o cobriu. Preparava-se para retirar-se do quarto quando...

— Itachi...

Voltou-se para o irmão.

— Mamãe sempre me dava um beijo de boa noite... — disse ele.

Um tanto perturbado, retornou à cabeceira da cama.

— Mas eu não sou a mamãe, Sasuke. — ele respondeu bem humorado, depositando um beijo na testa do irmão mais novo.

Apagando a luz e se retirando do quarto do irmão mais novo, Itachi se mostrava perturbado ao fechar a porta atrás de si.

— _"É loucura..."_

-

As olheiras cada vez mais profundas os olhos vermelhos. A perturbação de Uchiha Itachi tornava-se evidente a cada segundo, minuto, hora, dia que se passava. Aquilo se tornava uma espécie de tortura, a qual os braços empurravam Itachi cada vez mais para longe da porta de saída daquela paranóia. Havia apenas uma saída.

_"Uma saída de emergência!"_

E estava ele ali, mais uma vez. Mais uma das inúmeras vezes, com toda a sua vigilância atada à sua grande fraqueza, à sua _saída de emergência_. Dormia. Seu semblante sereno transmitia imensa tranquilidade àquele que o observava com certa inquietação. Pequenos e delgados, os lábios rosados do pequeno clamavam com eloquência pela atenção de Itachi.

_"Ah, aqueles lábios!"_

Aparentavam ser tão macios e convidativos... Como um imã, aqueles mesmos lábios puxavam Itachi cada vez mais. O afundavam nos desejos mais sórdidos de suas fraquezas. O aproximava ainda mais daqueles pequenos lábios tão delicados. _Um... Dois segundos. _Os lábios de Itachi espremiam-se contra os de Sasuke, pressionando-os levemente. Os olhos de Sasuke descerraram-se apressados, revelando dois grandes orbes negros. Percebendo, Itachi tratou de separar-se do irmão o mais depressa que pôde.

— It...achi...?

— D...Desculpe. Eu... Eu vim te dar um beijo de boa noite...

**–**

Mais uma vez ele estava ali, confrontando a sua fraqueza. Porém, ela o encarava; como os de um coelho, os olhos assustados questionavam as atitudes brutas daquele que se dizia ser seu irmão mais velho.

— Sasuke... Eu... Eu não posso... Eu não posso ficar guardando isso. O tempo todo, você comigo, na minha frente.. Eu...

— Você o quê, Itachi?

— Eu quero você, Sasuke.

Itachi falava sem ao menos pensar que o irmão não pudesse compreender suas palavras. Porém, suas atitudes o condenavam há certo tempo; Sasuke pôde compreender perfeitamente o que Itachi queria.

Tentou sair do quarto. Os braços de Itachi, porém, o detiveram.

— Não quero machucá-lo, Sasuke.

Aquelas foram as últimas palavras ditas aquele momento. O corpo de Sasuke, inerte, sob o corpo do irmão mais velho, apenas esperava uma ação, boa ou nem tão boa. O medo de Sasuke era mais do que evidente.

— Não tenha medo de mim, Sasuke... Não irei machucá-lo. — a voz grave de Itachi ecoou pelas paredes dos ouvidos de Sasuke, fazendo-o tremer. De medo, talvez.

**-  
**

As noites tornaram-se o terror em pessoa para o pequeno Uchiha Sasuke. O escurecer tornava-se pavoroso para ele. Não aguentaria aquilo por muito tempo. Seu próprio irmão... Desde o inicio ele sabia que sua confiança não deveria ser depositada inteiramente nele. Não houve escapatória, porém.

— Vamos. Abaixe as calças. — ele ordenou ríspido.

Era estranha a maneira de Itachi se comportar após _a primeira vez_.

— Itachi, eu...

Socando a face do irmão mais novo, Itachi o fez calar-se.

— Faça logo o que eu digo e será melhor.

E ele o fez, lentamente, porém. Tomado pelo medo. Medo da dor, medo do que ele já sabia que aconteceria por mais uma vez. Contemplando o corpo nu do irmão mais novo, Itachi se corria de excitação. Os olhos permaneciam vigilantes à qualquer movimento de Sasuke.

— Sasuke... — ele sussurrava aproximando-se cada vez mais. — Você sabe muito bem o que fazer... — ele sorriu sádico.

Contendo as lágrimas que lhe rasgavam por dentro, Sasuke ajoelhou-se na cama, esperando a próxima ordem ou ação de Itachi.

Ajoelhando-se atrás do irmão, Itachi posicionava-se, preparando-se para invadir mais uma vez aquele corpo. Desabotoou as calças e descerrou o zíper. Em frações de segundo, o membro carnudo, extenso de Itachi estava livre daqueles tecidos que o escondiam. Itachi acabava de despir o irmão por completo. Passou a acariciá-lo. Os dedos longos deslizavam pela extensão das costas, nádegas, coxas.

— Você é lindo, Sasuke. — ele sussurrou.

Os lábios comprimiam-se em beijos intercalados em mordidas; suaves trilhas de saliva eram feitas sobre a pele pálida e quente de Sasuke. Itachi sentia o pequeno tremer a cada toque; excitava-se ainda mais ao pensar nas possibilidades: medo ou excitação, talvez ambos; quanto possível medo que o irmão sentia, Itachi sentia-se poderoso, sentia-se no controle; e quanto ao pequeno sentir-se excitado, aliviava parte de sua culpa e o atiçava ainda mais.

Sasuke conteve um grunhido de dor ao sentir Itachi penetrá-lo. Ecoou por todo o cômodo, um gemido rouco, pleno de volúpia; Itachi deliciava-se ao sentir seu membro envolvido entre aquelas paredes veludíneas e estreitas. Passou a mover-se vagaroso. Sasuke sentia as pernas enfraquecerem; seu corpo inteiro suava e sentia uma dor insuportável, embora Itachi estivesse apenas começando.

Aos poucos, o ritmo aumentava cada vez mais. Sasuke, silencioso, apenas chorava. Cada vez mais rápido. Quanto mais cansado o corpo de Itachi ficava, mais pedia pelo êxtase, incentivando-o a aumentar a velocidade cada vez mais. Sentindo-se perto do clímax, com dificuldade, Itachi retirou-se de dentro de Sasuke. Cerrou os olhos, respirou fundo e logo estava recuperado, e ainda ereto.

**-**

Sasuke permanecia ajoelhado e choroso.

Itachi o abraçou por trás e o trouxe para junto de si. Sentou-o na cama, a seu lado, enxugou-lhe as lágrimas e beijou-lhe a testa.

— Vamos acabar rápido com isso. — disse Itachi, tentando se mostrar paciente. Porém, em vão. — Sasuke, você já sabe o que fazer.

Por um instante, Sasuke observou a face do irmão; aquelas feições cansadas e inexpressivas foram desfeitas por aquela expressão estranha, num misto de excitação e ansiedade; os olhos vermelhos, moldados num olhar devorador, fizeram um arrepio violento subir pelas costas de Sasuke. O pequeno se inclinou sobre o baixo-ventre de Itachi e, receoso, abocanhou o pênis deste. Sasuke fazia como o próprio Itachi o havia ensinado; deslizar a língua na direção contrária da sucção. Itachi jogou a cabeça para trás e deixou-se cair em cima dos travesseiros. Aquilo era vergonhoso; vergonhoso para ambos. Vergonhoso para Itachi, por violentar quase todas as noites, o seu irmão mais novo; vergonhoso para Sasuke, por deixar que isso acontecesse mais de uma vez.

Um gemido alto e sensual fora libertado, antecedendo um orgasmo de Itachi, obrigando-o a gozar nos lábios do irmão mais novo. Com certa dificuldade, Itachi se levantou e fitou o irmão: as bochechas, os lábios e o pescoço sujos de sêmen e lágrimas. Aproximou seu rosto ao do menor e colocou-se a lambê-lo; começando pelo pescoço, passando por ambas as bochechas e os lábios, limpando-o.

Esvaíam-se as horas e o corpo cansado de Uchiha Itachi repousava sobre a cama emaranhada de Sasuke. Este, apenas preocupou-se em vestir suas calças e fugir dali o mais rápido que pudesse. Aquilo não poderia continuar.

Do lado de fora, a chuva o aguardava, pronta para lavar seu rosto banhado em lágrimas.


	5. CHAPTER III

**REDENÇÃO**

_Porque a escolha é um imperativo necessário._

_

* * *

_

**CHAPTER III: **_A PUTA & O PADRE_

Estava mais uma vez ali, enclausurado entre aquelas paredes de madeira, a ouvir mais uma torrente de pecados. Incrível como ela o chamava para confessar nas horas que, para qualquer pessoa, seriam menos convenientes para falar de coisas ainda menos convenientes. Sasuke, porém, não se importava; seu coração piedoso jamais negaria socorro a alguma alma desesperada – era contra as leis de Deus e contra seus princípios.

— Você se arrepende das coisas que fez? — a voz do padre soou harmoniosa e grave, penetrando os ouvidos daquela fiel que se desmanchava em lágrimas.

— S-Sim, mas... — hesitou por um instante. — Mas não vejo outra maneira de levar a vida, padre. Já o contei que perdi meus pais muito cedo e fui criada por uma tia, que seguia essa mesma... profissão. Eu não tive escolha! — desabou outra vez; seus soluços podiam ser ouvidos do lado de fora da igreja.

— Acalme-se, minha querida. Eu já sei de toda a sua trajetória e não estou te condenando de coisa alguma. — disse ele, sorrindo. — Não tenho poder para isso. — mais uma vez, aquela voz serena acalentava o espírito desesperado de Sakura. — Se você se arrepende, está perdoada por Deus, através de mim. Então, você não poderá continuar a cometer o mesmo erro.

Horas e mais horas falando sobre as mesmas coisas, mesmos erros, fraquezas, segredos para no fim, chegar a um mesmo resultado. Ela dizia que não faria mais, era absolvida e dois dias depois, voltava com a mesma ladainha.

-

Dito e feito. Ela voltaria. De início, com uma desculpa diferente e conforme a conversa se estendia, ela encadeava os assuntos, batendo sempre na mesma tecla. Incrivelmente, desta vez, tinha ela novidade.

— PADRE! PADRE, QUERIDO! Meu amigo! — ela estava agitada.

Sasuke gargalhou do outro lado do biombo.

-

— O que aconteceu?

— É O QUE VAI ACONTECER, PADRE! VOU ME CASAR! VENHA, VENHA! QUERO APRESENTÁ-LO! — ela invadiu o confessionário e o arrastou pelo braço até o lado de fora da igreja.

Os olhos negros do padre marejaram-se e as mãos escorregavam: suadas e frias. Reconheceu de imediato aquela silhueta.

* * *

**N/A: a fanfiction foi completamente repostada e este seria o capítulo seguinte.**

_ESPERO REVIEWS! :*_


	6. CHAPTER IV

**REDENÇÃO**

_Porque a escolha é um imperativo necessário._

_

* * *

_

**CHAPTER IV: **_PRIMEIRO BAQUE_

Aquela silhueta que embora o tempo insistisse em tentar deformar, não perdera o porte altivo e aquele charme que ele sempre admirara. Há tanto tempo não o via. Como estava velho! Anos atrás, seus cabelos eram negros, tão negros quanto o manto noturno que cobre a terra ao passar das horas. Suas mãos, enrugadas. O rosto apresentava fracos indícios de cansaço, que se confundiam com as rugas e as manchas comuns de pele envelhecida. O semblante calmo; os lábios retorcidos num sorriso largo mostravam os dentes ainda perfeitos que davam àquele senhor um ar jovial e ao mesmo tempo idoso; um idoso ainda cheio de vida, tal como o era.

Sasuke sentiu-se vacilar e por instantes poucos deixou certa vertigem vendar-lhe os olhos. Sentia-se suar e as pulsações violentas do coração irrigavam adrenalina por todo o seu corpo. As faces em brasa, os olhos úmidos. Vozes, o barulho proveniente do trânsito e todo o pandemônio da cidade tornaram-se apenas ruídos aos ouvidos dormentes de Sasuke. Os músculos explodiram e o levaram àquela figura, obrigando-o a cingir os braços rígidos e fortes em torno daquele senhor, e apenas uma palavra escorregou por seus lábios trêmulos:

— Pai...

As lágrimas lavaram aquele momento pelo qual ambos esperaram por tanto tempo.

— Que lindo, eu serei sua mãe, Sasuke! — disse ela, emocionada, numa tentativa quase que frustrada de amenizar o clima ligeiramente pesado.

Colados, atados um ao outro por um laço que nunca, o tempo e uma _pequena grande_ mentira conseguiram desatar, pai e filho sentiam-se tão envolvidos naquela situação que sequer ouviram o comentário desnecessário da _mulher_ ali presente. Eram tantas as coisas que se perdiam pelos pensamentos de Sasuke, que as palavras certas não chegavam-lhe aos lábios. A voz de Sasuke soou trêmula, insegura.

— Pensei que estivesse morto. — soluçou ele. — Ah, pai... Quanto tempo...

— Que orgulho de você, meu filho! — desvencilhou-se do abraço apertado do filho e o disse, olhando nos olhos. Ergueu as mãos e tomou nestas o rosto do filho, observando-lhe as feições novas que o tempo lhe acrescentara. — Está mais maduro, mas ainda tem esse mesmo olhar de criança levada. Nunca pensei que o veria em roupas de padre!

— Eu tenho tanta coisa para contar, pai... O senhor nem imagina o que se passou durante este tempo todo... — disse ele, começando a chorar outra vez.

Os restos de uma lembrança dolorosa voltaram à tona; cerrou os olhos. Era como se voltasse no tempo. Porém, desta vez, o ombro amigo de seu pai se fazia presente e lhe transmitia toda a segurança que precisou por tanto tempo e nunca tivera.

**-**

Pouco se importava com a comida, com o ambiente ou com a mulher monumental que seu _velho pai_ conseguira. Queria apenas matar as saudades e compartilhar com ele todas as suas dores.

— Então era você o amigo que Sakura tanto falava?

Sasuke a encarou. Ela limpava os lábios no guardanapo.

— Sakura falava de mim, pai? — perguntou ele, enquanto a observava.

— Sim. Dizia que você era o melhor padre que ela já conheceu.

— Claro, ele nunca fez cara feia quando ouvia a mesma coisa quase todos os dias. — ela disse.

Fez-se conversa. Conversa ia, voltava, voltava e ia.

— Sasuke, e seu irmão?

— Precisamos conversar sobre Itachi, pai. — disse ele baixando os olhos para o prato. — Mas não precisamos falar dele agora, não é? — ele olhou para Sakura e em seguida para o pai, que de imediato o entende.

— Ah, não. Claro que não. — disse ele antes de pedir outro vinho.

Sasuke não cabia em si de tanta felicidade. Perguntava-se se aquilo era mesmo sonho ou mais uma das inúmeras bênçãos de Deus em sua vida. Não sabia como as coisas seriam daquele dia em diante, porém, dias melhores o aguardavam e ele tinha certeza disso.

Após uma breve pausa, Fugaku prosseguiu.

— Sasuke, você já deve saber de pelo menos metade da vida da Sakura, não é?

— S...Sim, mas...

Sakura olhou duvidosa para Fugaku.

**-**

Ele caminhava de volta para a Igreja. Naquela noite não dormiria em seu apartamento porque no dia seguinte celebraria um casamento logo cedo. O pai lhe oferecera carona, porém, ele não o quis. Preferiu repensar e remoer aquela sensação maravilhosa que aquele reencontro o proporcionara e não deixava de pensar também no pedido que o pai o fizera. A plena paz de espírito reinava em seu coração, e a sensação de uma nova missão se fez presente; seria responsabilidade dele garantir que o desejo do pai se cumprisse. A felicidade era tanta, que quase sem perceber deu esmolas a um mendigo que estava na esquina, dobrou a rua e seguiu seu caminho para a igreja.

Mal encostou a cabeça no travesseiro e dormiu. Porém, um sorriso discreto bordava seu rosto enquanto dormia. Sem dúvidas, aquele fora o melhor baque que sofrera em toda a sua vida, pelo menos até aquele momento.

* * *

**N/A: OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS! :)**

**E Demetria, eu não vou abandonar a fanfic outra vez. :D**

_RÁ, não era o Itachi (H)_**  
**


	7. CHAPTER V

**REDENÇÃO**

_Porque a escolha é um imperativo necessário._

_

* * *

_

**CHAPTER V: **_SEGREDO DE CONFISSÃO_

-

Aquilo fora à gota d'água.

Sakura continuava a ignorar as súplicas de seu pai. E o pior: era segredo de confissão; não obstante, o segredo de confissão, deita-se entre as lúgubres paredes do caixão, junto ao padre e jamais pode ser aberto a qualquer pessoa que seja. Existem ambos os lados da moeda; o pecador, que confia os pecados ao padre, livra-se de uma suposta bomba; caso a bomba envolva a família ou quaisquer ligações com o padre, este, por sua vez, tem os pés e as mãos fortemente atadas. Esta, portanto, era a situação do jovem Sasuke.

Instante após instante lembrava-se dos olhos suplicantes do pai ao pedir-lhe que vigiasse Sakura e a tirasse do _caminho da perdição_; caso não conseguisse, que lhe passasse todas as informações que ele próprio _cuidaria_ da futura esposa.

Nunca.

Jamais faria aquilo!

Seria contra Deus, contra a Igreja.

Apelaria para a persuasão, manipulação psicológica ou qualquer outro recurso que trouxesse às suas mãos, as rédeas de Sakura.

* * *

**N/A:** Obrigada pelas reviews e **ME PERDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEM A DEMORA**! O problema é que eu conduzo a história até um ponto X. Daí pra frente eu me embolo. Mas não corro o risco de abandonar a fic, já tenho ela todinha arquitetada na minha cabecinha oca e doentia. E eu tô num clima meio machadiano quanto ao tamanho dos capítulos; um grande, um pequeno, aidels ê_e. Enfim, espero que gostem deste capítulo - se é que tem o que gostar - e vou organizar as idéias e pelo menos tentar adiantar o próximo capítulo pra não demorar tanto a próxima postagem. 1000bgs :*


End file.
